


Hybrid

by shirosakura911



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: Alex Woods woke up in a new planet that is meant to be a game preserve. She meets an angry girl that seems to be more than what she is. Together they find a way to escape the planet.
Relationships: Scar/Alexa Woods, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Hybrid

Darkness and pain. Lex felt her head throbbing like she is experiencing a migraine but worse. Her stomach is threatening to empty itself. Groaning in pain, she tried to open her eyes. A bad idea. A force of nausea hit her like a storm. How bad was she hit? Shaking away the pain, she scanned her surroundings. It is probably morning since it’s not too bright for the eyes. She is sitting on a forest floor, surrounded by metal tents. There are Yautja ships that are lined up close to them. All looking similar. Probably more than 10 ships she thought. She remembered Scar showing it to her back at the clan ship. He said he will soon have one as long as he kept hunting and earning his status. She was about to stand when she felt a weight on her wrists and ankles. Looking down, she saw her hands tied together with a chain. Moving her legs, she saw her ankles has separate chains. The chains are all wrapped in a metal pole. The chains are too heavy and will probably used to seal gates back on Earth. Is she on Earth? She was too busy with herself that she didn’t noticed that she was not alone.

There was a similar metal pole two meters in front of her. Unlike her pole, the other has a lot of chains connected to it. She followed those chains and it led to a tanned skin human. The human is sitting with its legs apart. Its hands rested on top of her thighs. It’s head bowed down. Lex noticed that the human has long hair tied in a pony tail. A female. She observed the female more. The female looks like a drunkard who just slept by the sidewalk. She looks so peaceful despite the fact that she covered in dirt. She was wearing a black tank top, cargo pants and combat boots. For a moment she thought the other is from a military. She is still wearing her hiking gear since it is the most advisable clothing to wear when they go out to hunt. The chains she has is similar to what Lex’s have. A prisoner as well. She tried calling its attention.

“Psst” No answer. She tried again.

“Hey!” She half whispered and shouted at the other. No answer. One more time.

“Hey! Wake – “

“Will you shut it human? This is the only time I’m able to sleep.” Lex’s eyes lit up when she finally responded. Even though she didn’t lifted her head, the other spoke with harshness but with a throat probably dry as sand. She can hear its tiredness and she felt bad waking her up.

“I’m sorry but I need to know where we are. Are we still on Earth?” She grumbled something on her breath before finally looking at Lex. That’s when Lex finally saw the female in front of her. The female looks so young. Probably still a teenager with its eyes that are light grey in color. But what bothers her the most is the metal collar that is wrapped around her neck. It looks so heavy that even Lex couldn’t imagine how the teen is able to carry its weight on its neck.

“No. That satisfy your answer human?” She has attitude Lex thought.

“I’m sorry for waking you – “

“Your sorry will not get me out of this hell human. Save it and leave me alone.” Alright, hormonal teenager.

The teen let down her head again and Lex is left to ponder her thoughts. Why was she here again? She remembered going on a hunt with Scar and her son. She was trailing a prey that she has never seen in her life in an unknown planet along with the other hunters. She was about to kill the lonely prey when she heard a roar. A loud roar. She was rushing towards that direction and that’s it. That’s all she can remember.

Hours had passed, the sun rose confirming Lex that it is indeed the start of the day. She waited and waited for anyone to come by and give them food but it seems that everyone is busy.

“Wouldn’t they feed us?” Lex blurted out despite the fact that the teen is already irritated of her.

“The camp looks empty. What if something comes for us?” She continued to babble until she heard the chains rattle. The teen finally gave her attention but with her glaring eyes, Lex knew she’s pissed.

“Won’t you shut it human? ” Lex shrugged her shoulders and rested her back by the pole.

“I will if you answer my questions.” The teen gave her tired sigh. Lex expected her to continue her nap but she rested the back of her head on the metal pole.

“I don’t know where we are or even know what these things are. All I know is that they are humanoid with scales. Their faces have mandibles and spikes.” Lex felt all her blood drained from her face. Could it be that these are the Bad Blood Scar has been telling her about?

“They speak a language I don’t understand but they embedded a translator behind my ear and straight to my skull. That’s it.” She glanced at Lex before closing her eyes. She heard stories of Bad Blood. How they are similar to Earth’s criminals. Lawless and ruthless. Not even bound by Yautja code.

“Do you… do you know why we’re here?” The female took a deep sigh. She opened her eyes and looked at her. This time her eyes seemed to be searching for something in Lex.

“Every season they steal humans to put here in their game reserve to hunt.”

“So we are here as a prey?” The teen shook her head.

“Preys strive to survive. If we are, we wouldn’t be here now would we?” The teen is right but why? It seems that they are the only ones here on this camp. Why would Bad Bloods even bother them?

“Why are we here and not on a run?” She asked one more time. The other didn’t answer. She had her eyes closed and Lex thought she sit this one out.

“I know why I’m here, human. I don’t know why you are here.” The teen didn’t bother to keep the eye contact anymore and rested her head by the metal pole, continuing her short nap.

“My name’s Lex.” This time she didn’t expect any answer coming from her. She felt that at least telling her name can ease the others hostility. Lex assessed her chains trying to find a way to remove them. A soft sound, something that you won’t expect from a hostile person.

“Mira.” Lex gave her a look and a smile but she seems to be back asleep. She didn’t do the same and continued to watch her surroundings, hoping she can find a way home.

* * *

An hour had passed and Lex finally saw a movement. A Yautja appeared from the thick forest. This wasn’t just any Yautja. Its Jaws can be seen outside of their masks and their body seemed to modified. His attention went towards their direction. He started to walked towards their direction. Its heavy feet stomping the ground making its presence known. Mira stirred from her sleep. As soon as she glanced at her back, she saw her form stiffened.

The Yautja stood in front of Lex and kneeled. His paw grabbed her forcedly by the chin.

“Such a small thing and yet you were able to have a half breed.” He gripped her chin too hard that she felt its claws began to dig into her skin.

“and that half breed is able to kill one of my brothers.” He hissed. Even with his mask, Lex can feel his burning gaze.

“But you will bring him back. You will breed strong warriors for us.” Her eyes widened with fear as the Yautja removed his hand. He stood up and turned towards the direction of Mira. That’s when Lex heard him purr. Since the Yautja is standing in front of her, Lex cannot see Mira. She heard chains rattle and saw that Mira stood up but then fell on the ground beside her, trying to get away from the Yautja. The purring continued. He slowly inched towards her and that’s when Lex saw the teen. For the first time, the strong physique she’s been showing broke down. She’s crawling away from the Yautja on her left with fear. A hissing a sound came from the Yautja and his biomask strapped on his waist. Mira continued to move away from him even making her neck turn red due to the metal collar.

The Yautja kneeled in front of her. She brought her hands to shield herself but he was faster. He caught her arms and opened his mandibles. He brought his face near her as she shook her head side by side. He managed to locked his mandibles on the lower part of her face. Letting his tongue out, he roamed inside her mouth. She choked but this didn’t made him stop his assault. Seconds later, she ceased her struggles. Hanging limply, the Yautja released her lower face and nuzzled her side. His purring didn’t stop as he inhaled her scent. Mira closed her eyes as let him do what he wants. He never got far but she knows it will be soon enough. If what she thinks the newcomer can do, he’ll be wanting to try it.

Tied and unable to reach or even throw a rock at the Yautja, Lex was left horrified. Unconsented touches is not practiced by the Yautja law. It is dishonorable. They should be killed for this act. She watched as Mira hang limply with her eyes closed. The Yautja nuzzled her neck with his paw resting on the side of her face and his other arm wrapped around her waist. After awhile, he stopped and gave her a look.

“Open your eyes my mate.” Mira knew the drill. Disobedience will only result to her getting in trouble. Opening her eyes, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Good mate.” Bringing his tongue out again, he licked her lips again before letting her drop sideways on the ground. He then stood up left the females behind. He will deal with them later. His brothers are too busy hunting the humans they brought and he wants to be part of it.

When the Yautja left, Lex slowly crawl towards Mira’s direction. Mira rolled on to her back with a grunt. Closing her eyes, she let her tiredness seep within her mind. Lex didn’t get far when she felt the chains tugged her wrists and ankles. Whispering, she called her name.

“Mira.” She didn’t respond. Lex tried again. At the third call, Mira lifted her hand and putting it down again. Lex didn’t know what she meant by that but she eased her worry and crawled back to her pole.

It’s been a while before the camp is filled with Bad Bloods. They were a lot of them. Some bothered Lex and started to poke her but she bites them down. Mira didn’t move an inch even when a plate of food was given to them. The plate contained a small amount of meat and some vegetables. Well, that’s what she thought at first when she took a bite. The greens are just plain grass. No wonder Mira didn’t bother hers especially her plate is just plainly grass. Looking up to the sky, she wondered what happened to Scar and her son. If they are well and looking for her. Lying down on the grass, she closed her eyes and let sleep take its course.

* * *

It was a roar that woke them up along with gunshots and shouting. Lex looked at Mira and found her looking up to the sky with her eyes close.

“What was that?” Mira opened her eyes and spoke.

“They found the Crucified Predator.” The gunshots continued followed by roars.

“Who?” Mira rested her head at the metal pole and sighed.

“There’s a Predator strung up not far from where we are. He looks different than the rest of them.” She explained.

“You were able to see him?” She nodded and pointed at the direction where Lex first thought of running away.

“He’s in that direction.” Bringing down her hand, she continued. “The chains are not metal before. I was able to escape three times before they finally replaced the chains in metal. Passed him by and was about to help but I got caught in one of their traps.” Lex suddenly wondered how long was she held captive.

“How long… “ Mira looked at her in eyes making Lex feel like she will be asking the wrong question. Clearing her throat she tried again. “How long have you been here?”

“2 years I think.” She answered and rested her the back of her head in the pole behind her.

2 years. “How old…” She let the question hang in the air. Mira closed her eyes. Lex took this as a cue that she will no longer answer her question.

“15…I was 15.”

* * *

That Yautja didn’t stop pestering them. It’s been two days and Lex feels like it was years already. Those days they haven’t been given a proper meal. It’s always grass. She was brave enough to ask for at least for them. The Yautja that’s bringing them food looks young and new. He did what she asked but the young seems to favor Mira more. He kept poking her, gauging any reaction whether it be a sneer or a growl. He didn’t stop there. Soon he started handing our fruits to them. She was thankful for this at least.

“What’s your name?” The young Yautja gave a look before bringing down her food.

“Why does it concern you?” Crouching he gave him her attention. She smiled before pointing down at their food.

“You’ve been nothing but good to us. I just though maybe we can be allies.” The young gave her a snort and stood up, turning his back on them.

“My name is Lex.” She smiled widely when he stopped.

“Klaid’žiok”

* * *

“We have to get out of here Mira.” Lex continued to fiddle with the chains while Mira… well…

“You’re wasting your time.” Or she will be like “I did that before.” Or “Just give up.”

She wasn’t a good help to be honest. Lex is just getting to be pissed off. She suddenly prefer her shutting up.

“You can do something.” Lex gave her a glare but it soften when she saw how serious she is.

“Give up.” Lex reached her limit. Bringing down her wrists with force, the chains jingle. She didn’t care if her wrists are starting to burn. She angrily looked at her direction.

“You know what? You may give up but I will not! I have a son out there and a mate! Probably you don’t have anyone back home that’s why it is so easy for you give up, but I do!” She can hear her heart pounding fast. As if waking up a trance, she realized what she said. Mira’s eyes was filled with nothing. Void. Her eyes no longer bore any emotion unlike a while ago. She looks.. Empty.

“I’m sorry, Mira.” Mira didn’t answer. She just laid down on her back and closed her eyes. Lex slumped her shoulders. What was she thinking? Mira’s been here a lot longer than she. She tried escaping same as what Lex’s been doing now. Lex felt the guilt creeping at her mind. The asshole here is me. She thought as she lay down the cold ground. The night is young but sleep seems preferable than the guilt she is now feeling.

* * *

It was a nudge on her side that woke Lex. Groaning she pulled herself in a sitting position and adjusted her vision to see who was poking her. She looked around but saw nothing. The campfire seems to died and no one bothered lighting it up again. That’s new. A flick of her forehead made her became aware that she is not alone. She tried her best to look at the one who is in front of her. Aside from the sleeping silhouette of Mira, she saw nothing. It was then the figure dropped its cloaking device.

“Do not make a sound. I need the silence to remove your chains.” Lex immediately recognized that voice.

“Klaid’žiok?” She whispered. He nodded his head and went back to cloak himself again. The chains tinkered and one by one they fell. She rubbed her wrists and crouched towards Mira. She was wrong. It wasn’t Mira. The chains were empty.

“Where is she?” whispering, she felt a nudged on her side. She repeated the question.

“The leader took her. He didn’t say where.” He handed her a combistick. She took it and thanked him but wondered where is Mira.

“Can you located them?” The young Yautja nodded. He scanned his surroundings hoping to see any of her trace. Luckily, he saw drops of blood that is similar to a what he has hunted before. He and the human silently followed the path. Lex followed Klaid’s lead. Not long ago, the Bad Blood took her blood. Could it be that they are trying to breed with her as well? Then why would they even wait for Lex to appear? Unless..

_“I know why I’m here…”_

_“Will you shut it human?”_

_“Your sorry will not get me out of this hell hole human.”_

_“Human...”_

_Could it be she’s more than what she is?_ Lex thought. If that is so, then they need to hurry before it’s too late.


End file.
